


【盾铁】情人节 | 一发完

by Jackiestate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate





	【盾铁】情人节 | 一发完

前两天自己生日给自己炖了把大刀……  
被鞭尸了好久hhhh；  
今天情人节，  
在下班路上熬的小甜饼~  
本来很短，  
但不知道为什么我每次打开word写，  
就写着写着发现写不完？？？  
这次也本来就是个2000字的小段子……  
结果写完一看，  
6600+……  
好啦！  
祝所有盾铁er们情人节快乐~

 

————————————

今天是二月十四号，情人节。

托尼追史蒂夫有段时间了。

他拿着平板歪坐在客厅的沙发上，看上去以为他在认真的翻阅什么文件，其实仔细看的话会发现他的手指只是在屏幕上胡乱划来划去而已。

托尼的注意力一直放在那个在不远处厨房里忙碌的男人身上。

史蒂夫正在将发好的面团一块块地填入刚刚买回来的爱心模具里，例行的美国•好厨娘•队长时间。

余光一直飘忽地在史蒂夫身上转来转去，托尼渐渐有些快坐不住了，他的心里像有只不肯消停的爪子一直在挠，挠得他心头发痒。

这个老冰棍怎么和没事人一样，居然还能闲情逸致地在厨房做蛋糕。

天，他已经追了史蒂夫一个多月了，明目张胆的那种。

而且，就在昨天，托尼还拿出了“醉酒乱吻”这招——他假装喝醉，带着微醺的香甜酒味踉跄着扑向史蒂夫。

其实他本来没打算亲上去的，毕竟他没有真的喝醉，只是想试探一下史蒂夫到底对自己有没有那个意思。

……说起来托尼都觉得心酸，什么时候斯塔克居然需要欲擒故纵到这个地步了。

结果大概是那点点儿微不足道的酒气迷乱了他的眼，或者是史蒂夫的脸被酒味儿熏德像鲜嫩的水蜜桃，挂在史蒂夫身上的托尼盯着那双饱满可口的嘴唇，当时就恶向胆边生------一不做，二不休，吧唧一下就啃上去了。

结果还没等看到史蒂夫有什么反应，托尼自己就先怂了。

他蓦地清醒过来，不停地问自己的脑子——我在干什么？

天哪，他居然就亲上去了吗？

史蒂夫会生气吗？他肯定会的，他那种古板固执没情趣的人肯定最讨厌这种轻浮了。

于是托尼在一秒钟之内赶走了那一刻他脑子里所有的“下流龌龊”的思想，慌乱地离开了史蒂夫的嘴唇，并且把自己的手从那双36D大胸上给拿开。

史蒂夫呆愣在原地，他的眼睛里像是泛着水光似的，嘴唇因为刚才短暂的亲吻而变得更加殷红。

他一边发着愣，一边还要扶着托尼，不让他歪道在地上。

托尼那时满心都是“完了完了我刚才亵渎了美国队长”，一边在心里默默对主告解自己的罪过，一边低着头迅速地丢了一句“哈Cap我喝醉了我不是故意占你便宜的我很抱歉”，就挣开了史蒂夫一溜烟儿地遁走了。

只留下满脸通红地像熟透的大龙虾一样的美国队长在原地凌乱。

托尼以为史蒂夫应该会有所表示的，至少也会来找他说说昨天晚上的事。

结果他在工作室心不在焉地敲敲打打了一个上午都没等来美国队长，亏他难得起了个早床。

于是他端着平板状似随意地来到大厦的客厅里，平时这个点都是没有任务的好队长给他们做午饭后的小点心的时间。

所以就是现在的这个情况。

托尼上上下下地把史蒂夫打量了个遍，硬是没有从他的脸上看出有任何的不正常或者不自在，甚至当托尼故意去厨房想找杯子倒水时，史蒂夫还尤其顺手地从橱柜里挑出钢铁侠的杯子，无比自然地递给托尼。

托尼坐在沙发上左动一下、右动一下，就像一个有多动症的小孩，天知道他真的快坐不住了。

虽然他昨天怂了说自己是喝醉了，但是“酒后吐真言”那个老冰棍不懂的吗？

就算——就算史蒂夫真的对他没意思，被莫名其妙地吻了也不能什么反应也没有吧？

……什么反应也没有？等一下……

托尼心里的小鼓停下，他又悄悄地瞥了一眼史蒂夫，金发男人正弯腰将装满蛋糕的托盘放进烤箱。

难道美国队长有——“那方面”的问题？

托尼不知道为什么好好地自己脑子里又冒出了“下流龌龊”的想法，但是他越想越觉得这个方向可能是对的。

不然完全无法解释怎么可能有人面对斯塔克主动的投怀送抱还能坐怀不乱的。

就算那个人是正直得比国旗杆还直的美国队长也不能。

而且托尼也早就下定决心要把这根“国旗杆”给掰弯了。

但如果史蒂夫“那方面”有问题的话——

托尼很认真的在自己的性福和史蒂夫之间衡量了一下，最后忍痛朝着曾经幻想过的“超级老二”挥泪说拜拜。

毕竟史蒂夫他那么好——他是初春的花香，是清晨破云而出的阳光，是盛夏的阴凉，是凛冬的暖炉，是天边最亮而又那么遥不可及的星辰，是这个世界上托尼能想到的一切美好的事物的结合。

和史蒂夫的相识，大概是托尼•斯塔克至今为止糟糕混乱的人生中，最幸福最美好的事。

美好得足以让托尼想不顾一切地去靠近他、贪恋地汲取着那个人身上的温暖气息。

即使美国队长的老二……可能……直不起来。

于是就在这短短的几分钟之内，调整烤箱时间的史蒂夫根本不知道他在托尼的心中的形象已经发生了“180°”的转变。

他调好旋钮，直起身子擦了擦头上的薄汗，午后的温度开始慢慢变热，窗外郁郁葱葱的绿荫昭示着今天的阳光正好。

托尼看见史蒂夫洗了洗满是面粉的手后，抽了两张纸出来擦干水滴，“Jarvis？可以请你帮我看着这个蛋糕吗？”

“Sure, Mr. Rogers.”

见史蒂夫往自己这个方向走来，托尼赶紧低下头装作在认真看平板，认真得头都快埋进屏幕里去。

他听见史蒂夫走进电梯的声音，耳朵竖的高高的，一直到听见电梯门关上的声音，他才立刻抬头转过身去看电梯上面的显示屏的数字。

“Jar， 老冰棍去哪一层？”

“顶楼的天台，罗杰斯队长说他想去那里看看风景顺便写生。以及，您现在的行为我可以定义为是属于跟踪偷窥吗，Sir？”

托尼抬头去看天花板其中一个角落里的球型摄像头，咂嘴道。

“谁是你爸爸？”

“……”

 

托尼正想一路跟上去继续打探，结果在电梯前驻足沉思了一会儿后，转身先回房间把身上的工装背心和休闲裤换下，找了套他最喜欢的西装穿上，还在3分钟之内完成了发胶、香水和修剪胡子。

做完这一切之后，托尼才戴上墨镜走进电梯往天台去。

天台上明媚的阳光和史蒂夫的身影从玻璃门那侧影影绰绰地透过来，托尼推开门，看见史蒂夫正坐在画板面前作画，眼睛时不时的看向大厦外纽约市的高空景色。

史蒂夫听见声响，回头看见是托尼，他好像被吓了一跳，把什么东西塞到了画板的最下方，并且开口也是吞吞吐吐。

“托、托尼？你怎么——呃，你怎么到天台上来了？”

托尼眯着眼睛盯着史蒂夫，他看见了史蒂夫脸上可疑的红晕，以及他刚才一瞬间可疑的动作。

他把什么东西藏到画纸下面去了？

托尼勾着嘴角迈开步子，走到天台边缘处背靠着栏杆，双手反搭在扶手上，稍稍歪着头让阳光穿过他茶色的墨镜，这让他那双琥珀眸子更加清澈明亮。

他笑着取下墨镜，放进上衣的口袋里，“来晒晒太阳，难得今天天气这么好——你在画画吗？”

史蒂夫突然被托尼的声音把他从迷失于那双看起来甜得大概是融进了蜜糖般的眼睛中的走神给拉了回来，他尴尬地移开自己可能有些过于直白的眼神，“啊，呃——嗯，是、是的。”

然而实际上，在晃眼的阳光下托尼并没有发现史蒂夫刚才眼神中的露骨，他以为那是史蒂夫还在为刚才藏的东西走神的缘故。

史蒂夫说完之后就重新低下头往他的画纸上涂色，专心致志，认真得几乎没再往“摆好姿势准备泡冰棍”的托尼那边看。

至少在托尼眼中是这个样子的。

托尼撇下嘴角，他在想美国队长在北冰洋的七十年里应该没有冻坏哪里吧？

不然就算是上个世纪四十年代的百岁老人也应该能看出自己这么明显的意图了吧！

明显得就差托尼往自己脸上写上“我想泡你”了。

还是说——

托尼悄悄瞄了一眼那个画架，刚才被史蒂夫匆忙塞在最下层的画纸还露出了一点点边角出来。

刚才史蒂夫那么慌张地把这张画给藏起来，明显就是不想让托尼看到。

难不成——想想刚才美国队长脸上非常可疑的红晕——上面画的是他的姘头？

这就是他一直对自己这么明目张胆的追求熟视无睹的原因吗。

冒出这个想法的一瞬间，托尼的心里像打翻了酸汁儿似的，又苦又酸地胀满了他的胸腔。

史蒂夫有喜欢的人了？

托尼竟然已经开始嫉妒这个他甚至不知道姓甚名谁的人。

能出现在史蒂夫的画册上，而且还能被史蒂夫这样小心翼翼地喜欢，那个人肯定会幸福得晕过去吧。

托尼瘪着嘴抬眼去看还在作画的史蒂夫，可是他不明白为什么史蒂夫对自己一点回应都没有。

拒绝也是回应啊。

托尼咬咬牙，干脆决定豁出去破罐破摔了。

不管怎样，他至少要搞清楚史蒂夫心里对自己到底是怎么想的。

如果史蒂夫拒绝了，那他就说今天情人节，和克林特打赌输了之类的。

托尼深吸了一口气后，大步走到画板的后面，挡住史蒂夫面前的视野，这让史蒂夫不得不抬起头来。

史蒂夫抬头很快地注视了一眼托尼的眼睛，然后迅速移开视线，“……托尼？你挡住风景了。”

“我就是风景。”

托尼从口袋里伸出手，随意而小心地将画架从他和史蒂夫之间移开，然后慢慢地、一步一步地走近还坐在椅子上的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫还拿着沾着颜料的画笔，他看着越来越靠近自己的托尼，终于慌乱得掩饰不住脸上的红晕，他手足无措地想阻止托尼的靠近，但又怕自己手上的颜料弄脏了托尼身上的西装。

于是在美国队长犹豫的一瞬间，托尼的手指轻轻点在史蒂夫的肩膀上，然后顺着力道将他连带着椅子一起推到在地上。

托尼被带着一起倒下去，他现在一屁股坐在了史蒂夫的腰上，而史蒂夫则双腿在托尼的身后因为椅子而大大张开。

从史蒂夫的视角看去，这个姿势实在是非常要他的命。

特别是现在托尼还坐在他的身上，双手撑在自己耳边，用那双明眸盯着自己。

“老冰棍，你到底是真傻还是装傻？”

“什——？”

“我说我追了你这么久，你该不会真的什么都没看出来吧？”

嘭地一声，史蒂夫的脸在托尼的注视下以肉眼可见的速度变红，那抹红色甚至已经爬进了他衬衣的领口下。

托尼眯着眼，没有给史蒂夫回答的机会。

“看你这反应，应该是知道了？”

“那为什么你一直装不知道一样？”

说着说着连托尼自己都没注意到，声音里染上了一丝丝的委屈。

“昨天我喝醉了，但是那个、那个吻——你、你到底怎么想？”

史蒂夫看着托尼那张过分精致过分好看的脸在自己眼前放大，他心里默默地叹了口气，然后认栽般的闭上眼。

“噢，对不起，托尼——我不是故意装不知道的。只是……呃……”

“只是什么？”

托尼动了动身子追问道，完全没有意识到自己坐在史蒂夫的哪个部位上。

“嗯——你别乱动；只是克林特他上次跟我聊天时说到——。”

队长呀，你可千万不能着了托尼•斯塔克的道！你绝对不能跟着铁罐一起去厮混了，你想当第13个“封面女郎”吗？

“肥啾这个混蛋——”托尼低骂道，他快把牙给咬碎了，他回去就把小鸟的箭头全部换成丘比特烟花，光着腚的那种丘比特！

他重新低头去看史蒂夫，“所以你是觉得我是个浪荡轻浮的人所以感到厌恶吗，还是说你觉得我只是玩玩儿的所以你把这都当成玩笑，或者你觉得这些都可以算作好朋友之间亲密举动——”

他一紧张就说个不停的习惯还是没变，史蒂夫苦笑不得看着托尼怎么也停不下来的胡思乱想，他只好伸手去捂住那张喋喋不休的嘴。

“不是这样的，我——我知道这不是开玩笑，我只是、只是——噢天哪，托尼，我怎么会不喜欢你，我只是……害怕。”

“怕什么，怕我花心不改马上就变心？我保证我这次是认真——”

“不，不是这个。”史蒂夫再次打断托尼，他的笑容开始带上苦涩，午后的阳光把他的金发染得更加明亮，也让他再也藏不住那些眼底的情愫。

“我喜欢你，托尼；我喜欢你胜过喜欢这世上其他所有可以被称得上‘美好’的事物，如果能和你在一起，那是上天垂怜我孤寂的七十年的恩赐，而我又怎么敢奢求这种恩赐是永恒不变的？”

托尼愣住了，史蒂夫的话让他之前准备的那些全部都被风吹散，他设想过很多种可能：

也许史蒂夫是直的，他不能接受男人；

也许史蒂夫可以接受男人，只是不喜欢他而已，毕竟他们从第一次见面就算不上和睦融洽；

有或许史蒂夫已经有喜欢的人了，某个他珍视着、爱护着、满心欢喜地，喜欢着的人。

结果却哪个都不是。

“我只是害怕，一旦拥有之后，我放不开你；我害怕我对你的爱，某一天会变成束缚你的枷锁；

“噢，请别说那不会是束缚，你是如此善良，你当然不会让我难堪；可是我也不想让你为难。

“所以我只是害怕这个，害怕我在应该放手的那天还像个牛皮糖一样地赖着你不肯走。”

坐在史蒂夫身上的托尼愣在原地许久没说话，他瞪大着双眼仿佛不敢相信自己刚才听见的。

是谁说，美国队长被北冰洋泡得连情话都不会说？

——好像是自己说的？

算了，不重要了。

史蒂夫抬眼去看托尼的表情，他一直没听见托尼的回答，于是他心里的不安像被扔了石块的湖面一样，涟漪越来越大。

他从一开始就知道托尼在追自己。

虽然史蒂夫一向在这方面很迟钝，但那是托尼——是他的心上人，他怎么可能感觉不到？

可是他害怕自己不是托尼想要的那片天空，他害怕自己身体深处的占有欲会作祟，把这片天空变成金丝牢笼。

他并不介意托尼只是想要几个晚上的露水情缘，对他来说，能得到托尼的吻都已经是他疯狂的奢望。

但史蒂夫清楚自己肯定没法放托尼走，而托尼会为了不让自己受伤，而为难自己。

史蒂夫不想让托尼变得那样不幸。

所以面对托尼一次次的挑逗、主动，他只能装作没看见、不知道。

而现在，他把自己对托尼的感情一股脑都说出来了，托尼还会想和他在一起吗？

太过沉重了吧，史蒂夫想。

“赖着啊。”

托尼的声音从头顶传来，史蒂夫惊讶地抬头。

“我说，就赖着啊。”

史蒂夫看见托尼的眼睛中那团透着坚定的亮光，他感到自己的心脏开始发热，可是他怕托尼还没有听懂他刚才说的什么意思。

“托尼，你有听我刚才——”

“是的，我听见了老冰棍；你说你怕你放不开手让我走，拜托罗杰斯？”托尼翻了个白眼，他无奈地低头看着史蒂夫，然后就像昨天晚上那样，他的视线又跑到那双水嫩得想让他咬一口的唇瓣上打转。

事实上，托尼的确这么做了。

史蒂夫被托尼突如其来的亲吻惊讶得屏住了呼吸，他在想该不会是今天太阳太过耀眼晃乱了自己的眼吧？

可是从嘴唇上传来的濡湿感让他切切实实的感觉到这个亲吻，托尼在一点点地沿着他的唇线舔着他。

史蒂夫不禁张开嘴，想去尝一尝托尼的舌头是不是和他总是想象得一样甜。

托尼慢慢捧住史蒂夫毛茸茸的脑袋，并带着史蒂夫的手环住自己的腰。

他的舌尖挑逗着，吮吸着史蒂夫的嘴唇，手指在史蒂夫的耳后轻柔的抚摸着。

然后他感到史蒂夫环在自己腰上的手臂突然收紧，并且用带着阳光温度的手掌按住自己的后脑勺，加深了两个人之间的吻。

托尼的舌头很快被史蒂夫卷住，吮吸着，他舒服得快要哼出声。

老冰棍还学得真快，托尼带着湿润的目光，轻轻睁开眼看着近在咫尺的史蒂夫俊逸的、同样有些湿润的双眼。

两个人都有些气虚喘喘。

托尼双手都捧在史蒂夫的耳后，两个人额头抵着额头，呼出的温热的气息都纠缠在了一起。

“你怎么就知道那个‘不肯放手’的人一定是你呢，老冰棍？”

史蒂夫抬眼去看托尼的眼睛，那双蜜糖般的眼睛此刻装着的全是满得快要溢出来的欢喜、爱意，像一股蛮横的浪涌将史蒂夫的心跳冲撞地支零破碎。

“看着我，史蒂夫。”托尼温柔地在史蒂夫的嘴唇上细密地吻着，“就，看着我；然后告诉我，你是否爱我。”

史蒂夫承认他再也坚持不住了，他的手再次攀上托尼的后脑，将他压向自己，两个人又重新黏腻地吻到一起。

两个人不断地用舌头舔舐着对方，交颈着缠绵。

史蒂夫握在托尼腰间的手不断抚摸着，让托尼情动，他正要给老冰棍展示一下法式深吻的时候，他突然被屁股下的一个支立起来的东西给顶住了。

他猝不及防的闷哼了一声，然后松开了史蒂夫的嘴唇，他坐起来撑着史蒂夫的胸膛，意识到那是什么之后，突然愣住了。

等一下，他屁股下面的那个硬邦邦的东西——如果美国队长的器官都是正常位置的话——那应该是那根他肖想了很久的“超级老二”？

天！所以他不用和自己的性福说拜拜了是吗！

托尼兴奋地动了动身子，结果惹得身下的身体一阵紧绷，史蒂夫看着自己身上的托尼，眼睛和嘴唇都是湿漉漉的，而这都是因为自己；只要一想到这一点，他的身体就控制不住地开始兴奋，更别说托尼现在——

“托尼——别，你别动了——”

托尼惊讶地感觉到屁股下起立的小史蒂夫还有继续胀大的趋势，他暗自咋舌这尺寸真是太棒了，眼神暗了下去，他对着史蒂夫舔了舔自己被吻得发红的嘴唇，然后满意地感觉到史蒂夫更加兴奋了。

“你房间还是我房间？”

“托尼——？！”

“你不说我就在这里给你做口活了。”

说罢托尼真的低头矮下身去，要去解史蒂夫的裤链。

“别——托尼，别在这里；天……”史蒂夫捂脸羞耻了一会儿，然后抹了把脸，一把抱着托尼站了起来。

因为这突如其来的举动，托尼慌忙地抱住史蒂夫的脖子，他整个人现在又再一次地挂在了史蒂夫身上——

结果等托尼还想再趁着难得的机会调戏几句时，他就被天旋地转地扛到了史蒂夫的肩上。

然后被一路扛回史蒂夫的卧室。

中途还碰见任务结束回来的娜塔莎和克林特。

克林特在电梯里看见美国队长扛着钢铁侠走进来，而且他的好队长的裆部还有迷之突起。

他整个人都快跳到电梯顶上去，捂着眼睛尖叫着：“我靠啊，队长你怎么还是和铁罐厮混了！看到你这么堕落，我很痛——啊！”

他被娜塔莎踩了一脚，然后听见被美国队长扛着走出电梯的钢铁侠恶狠狠地朝他吼道。

“肥啾你等着，我还没跟你算账！”

但是克林特并没有等到托尼来找他算账，因为从那天在电梯里撞见史蒂夫和托尼之后，这已经是第二天的下午了。

而那两个人还是没有从卧室里出来。

Fin.

 

彩蛋：

“甜心，所以那藏起来的那幅画原来是画的我？”

“？？！你怎么知道的？”

“呃，我昨天去你房间想找你的盾牌升个级，然后就……嗯……看到了满册子的……我……”

“……（脸红）”

“……（舔嘴）”

第二天早上复仇者们又饿肚子了。

鹰眼：日。


End file.
